In an IP-based wireless communication, when a mobile node is accessed to a network, the mobile node is allocated a dynamic IP address through a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP). Thereafter, the mobile node transmits or receives signals using the allocated IP as an address.
As described above, the mobile node transmits or receives signals using an IP allocated from a network as an address. In other words, a user should know the correspondent's IP address so that the user can communicate with a correspondent node. Accordingly, whenever the correspondent node's IP changes, the user should know the correspondent node's changed IP.
In addition, if a correspondent node a user intends to access has no display device, the user cannot check the correspondent's IP and thus cannot control the correspondent node easily.